iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Sid
Sidney, known more commonly as Sid was a ground sloth that was part of a herd of different animals after a number of adventures and experiences brought them all together. Early Life Sid, as a youth, was left behind a number of times by his family during the migrations south for the winter, their attempts at leaving him behind becoming more and more elaborate. During one such leaving, Sid's mother Eunice told him that "bad news is just good news in disguise", but despite this, Sid's family still wanted him gone, leaving him behind one year in a cave, tied up and gagged with a field mouse, walking through water so that he would lose their scent. The next year, however, Sid found his family and regrouped with them, only to lose them for good during the annual migration. Movie roles ''Ice Age'' Sid makes his first appearance asleep in a tree, late for the southern migration. When he awakens, he goes to rouse his family but they have already left, waking up early on purpose to leave him to travel by himself. Sid lamments on this briefly, stepping the in the dung of a Glyptodon who hurries past him without a word. Disgusted, Sid wipes the mess off of his foot onto a salad prepared Frank for Carl. He realizes his mistake, and fails in trying to make up for it -- the two Brontotheres chase him and he eventually runs into Manny. The Mammoth saves his life by defeating his attackers, simply because he dislikes animals who kill for pleasure, but although Manny makes it clear he wants Sid to go away the Sloth sticks to him life glue, through good and bad weather, literally. The two males eventually come upon Nadia as they wander near a waterfall, and she pushes her baby onto the shore before floating away, presumably drowning. Manny regaurds the child, but decides not to do anything with he -- he leaves it where it is much to Sids ire. The Sloth picks up the baby and intends to return it to its parents (something manny scoffs at), but before he has made significant progress up the steep incline of the waterfall, Diego appears, snatching the baby from the air after Sid drops it. Luckily Manny reclaims the child, and both Sloth and Mammoth refuse to hand it over to the Sabre. Sid and Manny leave Diego behind to take the child back to his village, but the humans have packed up to move. The ever persistant Sabre Cat appears again, willing to help the two take the child back to it's parents after failing to convince Manny to simply give it up. At first Sid mocks Diego, thinking he isn't coming with them, but is alarmed when Manny decrees the Sabre is leading the way. He isn't given the option of further questioning, and when Manny is fair distance away Diego threatens him. The Trio travel with the child, growing close after they look over it during the journey. They enter an ice cave, something Diego refers to as a "short cut", and the sloth is hesitant to go in. When Diego triggers an avalanche, they have no choice but to dash through. Sid gets momentarily lost after he bumps into a slab of ice then gets his tounge stuck to the floor. Sid is more like a playmate than a gaurdian to Roshan however -- the can be seen fighting and arguing in a very childish way. Sid is the closests to the baby right after Manny, who sees the child as something of his own -- something hes lost long ago. During the Films Climax, Sid makes up the first portion of Diego's plan to safetly return Roshan to his father. He holds a decoy baby, and when Diego goads Zeke into ignoring Soto's orders to wait for Manny to Arrive, he leads the Sabres into an attack. When Diego appears dead after his confrontation with Soto, Sid shows remorse but is urged on by Manny.The two return Roshan to his dad (Sid fainting in the process) and prepare to move into warmer climates like everyone else. Then Deigo appears -- limping but thankfully not dead. Sid is overjoyed, tackling the Sabre and even showering him with kisses. He hops upon Manfred's back and -- with Diego at their side -- they continue on their way. Into the journey that would eventually be Ice Age: The Meltdown. ''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' In the second movie, Sid tried to run a children's Water Camp he plans to call "Sid's Squids", but failed due to his lack of role modeling towards younger children. He was teased and ridiculed by Manny and Diego about not being qualified to run a camp or look after kids, (despite his experience with Roshan, from the first movie). Sid reminded them that if it weren't for him, the 'herd' as they are now, wouldn't exist and from that moment on Sid tries to look or gain respect from his two friends, later his tried to go down a very big death-defying waterfall called the Evicorator. But Manny and Diego stopped him just in time, to prevent him from making a very big mistake. It was also because of this, that they found out the Fast Tony was right and that the ice was truly melting. As the group traveled towards the end of the valley, Sid began to annoy Manny with various songs, about going extinct. When Manny was feeling depressed about been that last one, Sid tries (not very hard) to cheer him up, saying that he has him and Diego. After Manny was very sad to find out that an ominous noise he though sounded like a mammoth, he set out alone to leave Sid and Diego to head off. It was then that Sid and Diego, met Crash and Eddie, who wasted no time in mocking and making fun out of them, though tunnel holes and spitballing target practice. After Sid and Diego were defeated they chased them all the way towards another mammoth called Ellie, who thinks she's a possum. It was that Sid suggested asking Ellie and the Possum brothers to come along with them to escape the flood, despite everyone's furious reactions towards each other. But Sid tells Manny that he may the only Mammoth left on earth along with Ellie, and that this may be a chance to get them 'together'. Sid's idea would proved to be fatal towards the end of the movie. As the others continued he journey, he noticed Diego's fear of the water and tries to talk him into outcoming his fear, by giving him a sinking rock demonstration lesson and how to kick and claw though water, in the middle of the movie, which would proved to be useful near the end However he was ignored by Diego who would try to prevent himshelf from listening to this advice. After a near death experience along with the others, he helped his friends, reasoned with Manny and Ellie to apologize to each other. Later that night, he was kidnapped by a tribe of colorful mini-sloths as they somehow discovered that he could create fire with flint and therefore hailed him as the legendary Fire King to bring peace and harmony to the valley, by giving Sid a respected outlook of waiting for commands made by him, much to his delight, however this was short lived as they revealed to only to try and sacrifice him in order to stop the flood, but failed due to a fortunate mishap and a destruction chaos throughout the mini sloths valley, where Sid finally escaped from them by rolling in a his statue's eye. In the morning Sid tries to tell them of his experience, but no one believed him. As, they journeyed though the valley of the vultures, Sid and the others were almost targeted as food before escaping. Later Sid sung it, much to the annoyance of the others, which he finds is catchy to his liking. After Manny and Ellie have another argument and split up, Sid and Diego tries to talk Manny out from killing himself though the geysers. But, after Manny realizes how his has been beaiving thoughout the journey, he realized that they needed to find Ellie and the others. When the water arises and the possums were stranded by rising water, Sid offers to save them, but this backfires when he hit head first in a chunk of ice, Leaving the possums to rescue him instead. Finally, after much effort, Diego finally takes Sid's advice of the water and saves Sid and the possums. When Sid congratulated him, he mentions that he left the part where Tigers can't swim, much to Diego's surprise. Sid and the others become spectators to Manny's fight with the under water predators. Sid later help Ellie get on shore along with the Possiems. Sid's joy turns to despair as the water rises up, but a fatal disaster helped by Scrat unnoticed withdrew the water from the glaciers, restoring the valley back to normal. Sid considers running a swim school for kids, just as he sees the mini sloths again who thank him for ending the flood and ask him to join them, Sid was about to consider, until Diego stop him, telling the mini sloths, that Sid has other priorities such as staying with his herd, as he made the herd into a bigger herd and that they would be nothing without him, much to Sid's joy and happiness, that he hugs Diego in gratitude, despite Diego's reluctancly, when the others finds the mini sloths, they turn towards Sid and Diego who said in a low embarrassed voice, "Don't ask." However, despite how things turned out the group decided to split again, leaving a tearful possums to say good-bye to Sid and Diego, before they set off. Sid convinces Manny to go and be with Ellie along with Diego, saying that they'll always be here for him. Sid along with Diego then thought, since Manny had Ellie, he didn't need them around anymore and set off by themselves, however Manny quickly picks up Sid and tells Diego that now they are one 'herd', letting Sid know that at last they are one big happy family at last. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' By the third film, Ellie and Manny are expecting their first child, which makes emotional changes on the other members of the pack, Especially to Manny, Crash, Ellie, Eddie and Sid who are excited at the prospect of a new member to their herd and after Manny shows Ellie around the new playground that he had built for their child. Sid feels disappointed when he finds that he isn't up on Manny's new mobile, despite Crash and Eddie's attempts by presenting a bug mobile, cheering Sid up a little bit and Diego thinks he has become to grow too soft and decides to leave the herd. After telling Sid that things have change and that Manny has other priorities now, and that it has been fun while it lasted, making Sid a bit uneasy, while he ask Diego if it's just two of them, or perhaps the possums. Diego leaves him, little realizing the effects his words has left. This has left Sid feeling alone, fearing for an isolated and uncertain future without his friends's support besides him and focus on the baby instead. His weak efforts to win new friends, doesn't go well and ends up falling in an underground cavern where he finds three dinosaur eggs, not knowing what these are inside, tells them he knows what it's like to feel abandoned, he realizes that this to still be part of family, by starting a new one. Manny and Ellie find Sid with the dinosaur eggs and Manny immediately tells Sid to take them back, because they were not his eggs, and that he was not meant to be a parent, much to Sid's chagrin. Manny makes it worse by saying "he will meet a girl with low standards," greatly offending Sid. Ellie became a little worried about Sid after he huffs off, but Manny didn't take him seriously. Sid is determined to prove Manny wrong, by saying he can be a good parent and raise them himself. Despite his doubts, he is encouraged by the sun above, when it's shine upon the eggs, comforting Sid that all will be alright in time. When Sid wakes up the next morning, he finds to his surprise that three new dinosaurs have been hatch and born out of the eggs overnight. Sid, happy at the prospect of been a 'mummy' rises the kids, blissfully for a few hours. Later, when the dinosaurs wanted to play in Manny's new playpen, Sid was reluctant, because Manny said it's just for kids, but realizes that the babies were kids, and lets them and the other animals play and unintentionally cause chaos, destroying everything in sight and eating the other animals, poor Sid tries to stop them, but they are too rambunctious to listen. When Yoko wrecks Manny's mobile, Manny is furious with Sid and demands to take them back to where he found them, but Sid has already grown fond of his kids. When the mother Tyrannosaurus rex came into the animals homeland looking for her babies, Manny tries to reason with Sid to give them back to her, but because Sid has grown fond of his 'new' children, he refuses to let that happen. This has lead Sid to his abduction, as Momma dinosaur takes him and her children to the underground dinosaur world. While the other animals set off to rescue their friend, Sid almost gets eaten by Momma dinosaur and tries to calm her down, by offering to take turns to look after the kids, but she is too furious to listen, the dino babies defend Sid, because they have grown to love him. Still furious, Momma lets Sid live for now. As he waits to be rescued, Sid tries to get them to eat vegetables, but doesn't know that T-Rexes do not eat vegetables and he and Momma end up in a debate battle to say who's right about raising them. Momma wins the fight, but hears the sound of Rudy, Sid who doesn't know about Rudy, asks what she is afraid of, because she's the biggest thing on earth. When Momma takes her babies up to a cave to sleep, minus Sid, It then that Sid admits that he misses his friends, but sadly says that they probably aren't missing him. Momma hears what the sloth says as she tucks him with her tail and lets him sleep with her babies, and Sid thanks her. The next morning, Sid and his children play, but he cannot keep up with them, it was then that he meet Rudy, who chased him towards lava falls as he corners and traps Sid in some small floating pieces of rock as Sid floats on the boiling hot lava towards a dreadful fall over the lava waterfall. Buck, Crash and Eddie went ahead of the herd to rescue Sid, when Ellie was in labour. They see Sid near the lava falls and had to face great obstacles in order to get to him. At the same time, Sid tries his best to hang on and escape by himself, but with little luck. Just when Sid think this is it, he prepares nobly to face his death. But, at the last second, Sid was rescued in the nick of time as Crash, Eddie and Buck tell him that they are here, as they set off back towards the others. Sid sees Peaches for the first time and exclaims it's a boy, until Diego corrected him by saying that it it's tail, Sid then says correctly that it's a girl and goes over to say hello to Peaches, who grows an instant liking to Sid. He respectly exclaims how she looks like her mother and Manny and Diego admit that they missed him. Sid regretfully wishes that his kids were here, that they could have friends with Peaches, as Peaches walks over to him and places a friendly trunk on his hand, marking their would be lifelong friendship. Later Sid, helped the others help Buck as they stopped Rudy from hurting the herd, But Sid trips over the vines that secured Rudy and was about to kill Sid, when Momma saves him by headbutting Rudy sending him to his death. Sid cheers for his children and Momma celebrated their victory, Sid then tearfully says goodbye to his former children, knowing that this world is where they truly belong. As well as Momma who kisses him. Manny admits as he comforts Sid that he was a good parent. Sid then asks Manny if he can babysit Peaches, Manny says no, then tell Sid he'll think about it. But ,whispers to Diego that he never let it happen. When they reached back up to the surface, Sid watches happily with Manny and Diego as they see Peaches having fun with Crash and Eddie in the snow. Sid says that they grow up so fast, as if yesterday his kids were born and gone the next, Diego reminds saying that they were. Sid admits this saying it was alot of hard work and like manny he is watchful as the future of the ice age looks bigger. Ice Age: Continental Drift Sid has been confirmed to be in the fourth film. John Leguizamo will once again reprise his role. Sid is excited when his long lost relatives arrive, seemingly happy to be reunited with him. But they leave just as quickly as they came, intentionally ditching his crotchety GRANNY. Granny is inadvertently swept out to sea with the trio, making Sid’s job surviving the adventure that much harder when he must take care of her every need along the way. Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Sid was seen admiring Manny's Christmas rock, he thought it was strange. He later made a Christmas tree but while he tried to put the star on top, he fell off and the star acidentally ruined Manny's rock. Upset and sad that he is on Santa's naughty list he leaves crying feeling bad about what happen. As Crash, Eddie and Peaches tried to comfort him, he had an idea that they should go to the North Pole to redeem his title and get back on the good list so he bravely leads a hilarilous, yet dangerous quest to find Santa and the North pole.Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Full cast and crew - Internet Movie Database Alternate Events Before he met Manny and Diego and tried to return Roshan, Sid, despite his family leaving him behind for the migration, managed to find a means of travelling south when he met three young aardvarks, which he conned out of berries that they were storing in their trunks under the cover of a "migration toll". Sid was about to travel on but was confronted by the three aardvarks, who took their berries back and left Sid roughed up. After that, Sid was found by another ground sloth, an overly-attached female sloth named Sylvia, who wanted to be Sid's mate. Sid spoke to Sylvia earlier, telling her that if she wanted to migrate with him, he should meet her at a petrified tree, Sid's intent being to leave her behind. Sylvia meant to entice him to migrate with her but Sid tried to talk his way out of it, stating that he'd rather hibernate through the winter, Sylvia calling his excuse by stating that sloths didn't hibernate. Sylvia insisted that she was the perfect mate for Sid and that they both could someday live in her father's tree, remodeling until it was perfect. Sid, still uninterested, embraced Sylvia so as to push her in the direction of some migrating glyptodons. The glyptodons kept moving on with Sylvia in their path and Sid, about to leave the scene, accidentally stepped in some of their leavings. Personality and Traits A slovenly ground sloth, Sid was lazy and unmotivated but cared greatly for those that he considered close, though he sometimes proved a nuisance with his excessive talking and lack of self-control over his words. Sid, despite his shortcomings, was faithful to his friends and family and committed to the herd he had joined later in life. Speaking with a thick, wet lisp, Sid was quick to point out whatever he saw, whether or not anyone was made uncomfortable, and despite his easy distraction and lack of common sense, Sid still cared about those that he was close to. Sid was built along the form typical of ground sloths, short, brushy tail, clawed hands and feet, a long thin neck, ovular head with bulbous eye on both sides and a pair of buckteeth. Sid, however, was less concerned with his build and appearance, for he had a rounder belly than most sloths, a dirtier pelt, thinning black scalp hair and an unpleasant smell about him. Sid’s right front tooth was slightly bigger than the left, similar to his right eye, which was also somewhat bigger than the left, both eyes of which were pale green. Sid’s pelt was dirty and tan, and became brown when the fungus it carried dried out, Sid attributing the state of his pelt to his vegetarian diet, which he said led to a younger-looking pelt. Like louis, sid is always looking out for the best his herd and would do anything to make them happy and safe and shapes them with his beliefs of staying together helping each other and becoming a herd full of different diverites and abilties that help shape sociatlly, sid first created the werd with trust, faith and kindness and optimistion though his beliefs and hopefulness of the future and able to see anything that is bad though out his situtuion including others. Sid does try to fit in and make sure he is important to everyone in the herd even though they don't notice him or care what he does, he does tries his best for everyone and will gladly do anything for them even the risk of his own life. Appearances *''Ice Age'' **''Ice Age (video game)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game)'' *''No Time for Nuts'' * Surviving Sid *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) '' *''Scrat’s Continental Crack-up'' *''A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift '' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Sid was voiced in all his film and game appearances by actor John Leguizamo. John Leguizamo tried thirty different voices for Sid, and after learning that sloths store food in their mouth, Leguizamo attempted to speak with food in his mouth, deciding that it was the perfect voice for Sid. The designers looked to both modern tree sloths and prehistoric ground sloths for reference on Sid’s appearance. Quotes *''Ice Age'' **"Oh... Sick! Hey wide-body, curb it next time! Oh geez, oh yuck! Oh!" **I'm a mammal who cares. **"That's right, you losers! Take one step and you're dead!" (tosses rock) **(to Manny) "You were bluffing, huh?" **(To Manny) "You have beautiful eyes." **OK, lead the way, Mr Big... Didn't get the name. ( Manny tells sid his name) - Manfred? Yuck. **"Manny!!"(to manny for help) **"uh no that pink thing belongs to us"" **"Oh yeah, nice try, buck tooth." **(About Diego) "I don't like this cat. He reads minds." **"Help me..." **(Remembering what happens with babies and diapers) "Humans are disgusting." **"Why am I the poop-checker?" **"Ice age?" **"Uh guys?" **(To Roshan) "Oh don't worry the tigers are just playing tag... with their teeth. **"Okay where are the sloths? You know you never see sloths on these things." **"I'm putting sloths on the map." **"From now you refer to me as 'Sid, Lord of the Flames'. **"thank you from now on im gonna call you diego" **"My feet are sweating." **"I'm sure it was just thunder. From, under... ground?" **"I wish I could jump like that." **''"I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest herd I've ever seen."'' **(Saying goodbye to the baby) "Don't forget about us, ok?" **"Diego!? You're okay!" **"You're hanging out with us now buddy dignity gots nothing to do with it but i'll take that lift!" **"This is gonna be the best migration ever! I'm gonna show you all my favorite watering holes. And I turn brown when the fungus in my fur dries out!" **You know? This whole ice age thing is getting old. You know what I could go for? A global warming. *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **''Call me Squid!'' **"Diego, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're afraid of water!" (Diego grips Sid's neck, choking him) "Good thing I know you better!" **"Well shave me down and call me a mole rat you found anouther mammoth" **Why do I have to be the platypus? Make him ''the platypus.(Points at Diego) **"Manny would like to know if you want to escape the flood with us" **(to Diego) We're living in a melting world buddy, you're going to have to face your fear sooner or later **''She's tons of fun and you're no fun at all...she completes you! **''"If only the guys could see me now!"'' **''""oh no i was kidnaped by a tribe of mini-sloths"'' **''"I wonder what they're thinking"'' **(Singing the vultures song till Manny and Diego stops him) "What? It's catchy!" **"Its just a little hot water and steam how bad could that be" **(To Manny, convincing to him to go after Ellie) "It's OK. We'll always be here for you." *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **"No I get it, you have your family and I'm better off alone. By myself. A fortress of solitude. In the ice. Forever! A lone, lonesome loner!" -Manny: "That's a lot of alone-ness." -Sid: "Precisely!" **"You know experts say, you should let kids eat whatever they want!" **(To baby dino) "Come on, spit him out. If you don't spit out little Johnny right now, we're leaving the playground this instant! One... two... don't make me say three... (the baby dino spits up a bird) There you are. The picture of health. (The Aardvark Mother explains) Well, it's better than nothing." **"No! I'm too young to be eaten!" **(To Momma) "If you eat me, it will send a BAD message!" **(To Momma)"Ha! Score one for the Sloth!" (Momma gets him tangled up and he speaks with a strangled voice) "And the score's all tied up!" **"If it wasn't for me they'll be.... eggsicles!" **"I'm a single mother with 3 kids. I could use a little compassion." **(To Manny) "How do I know she's their mother?!" **"But I've put all my blood, sweat and tears to raise them!" **(To Momma) "Look, these are my kids! And you're gonna have to go through *me* to get them." **''"Oh I see someone else who has a bun in the oven.....(after the beaver lady hits him he says) that's too bad you make a wonderful mother!" **"Ah it's not so bad here, nice weather, friendly neighbours...(sees Rudy behind him and says weakly)...Hi Neighbour." **"This is the end of Sid the Sloth...arhhhhhhh!"'' **''"I don't want to panic anybody, but who's flying this thing?!"'' **"No, no, wait! Wait! My kids!" **"I never even got to say goodbye..." **''"Way to go Mumzilla!'' **"Thanks. Can I babysit for you? (Manny rejects him) Come on, I work cheap! (Manny accepts and Sid hugs him) Yes!" *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''"We made it!" (to sea) "Come on ocean, is this the best you can do?" (to crab leg) "Am I right, buddy?" (stares at crab leg) "Ah!" **"Granny? You're alive!" **"My mother once told me that bad news was just good news in disguise...(after Diego asked him about his mother ambandoning him)...Yes it was''." **''"Whoah! Excuse me..."'' **"Water... Oh! *drinks water* That's a little... *face puckers* salty..." **(to Diego) "Oh please, I know my berries." **"It must be a party cruise!" (Gasps after seeing a skull anchor hit the ice float) **(to Gutt) "Or face your furry what?!" **"Hey! This cruise has entertainment!" **(To Raz) "You want me to walk into the water? I can't 'cause I just ate less than 20 minutes ago and you know the rules!" (Raz comments) "Oh OK, as long as it's safe." **(To himself) "Oh, thank goodness..." **(To Granny) "Granny no!" **(Cheering on Manny) "Come on, Manny! Kick that monkey's butt!" **(To Granny) "I got you, Granny!" **"Yeah. Leprosy." *Manny explains* "Oh yeah... lice." **(Along with Manny) "Diego and Shira sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" **(To Siren) "She's beautiful." (The siren talks to him) "That's me baby." **(To Diego after kissing him) "Cause cruises are romantic." **(To Siren) "Call me." **''"We're being rescued, we're being rescued!"'' **"Hey! There really is a rainbow around every corner!" **"Two words: anger management." **"Oh Diego-poo. Hey, I made you another coral necklace. (to Shira) He keeps losing them. Hehehe." **(to Manny and Diego) Shh! The trees have ears... **(to Manny) "May I try?" (Manny exclaims and to the Hyraxes) "Wooga, wooga, wooga, wooga. Pooda, pooda, pooda, pooda, pfft, pfft, pffft. Pfft. Pfft. Eeep! Eppp! Brrrllllll! Argh! Ooh ooh ooh, ah ah! Ooh ooh ooh, ah ah! Wicky, wicky, wcky, wicky, wickyyy! (slaps himself) Oof! Ah lololololo! Hah! Oof! Ah lolololololo. Tadaaa!" **(to Diego) Yep, they're in! **"Aaaah! Holy crab!" **"Booyah! Baby!" **"If I don't make it, find me a wife and tell her I love her!" Trivia *Sid is the only main character who has interacted with Scrat at least once in every movie: **In the first film, first he tried to eat Scrat's acorn, but then Scrat appeared and angrily took the acorn off Sid later the herd asks directions from Scrat when Manny thinks they are lost. **In the second film, Sid is seen at the end giving CPR to Scrat. **In the third film, Sid steps on Scrat at the beginning when Manny is going to see Ellie, with Scrat grabbing onto him, and he is later seen playing with a furry ball with his kids but the ball turns out to be Scrat. **In the fourth film, Sid (shown In the gallery) opens a clam shell containing Scrat & his acorn. *Although Sid's fur appears to be either yellow or light tan, Buck describes him as being a floppy "green" thing. *Manny mockingly refers Sid as a platypus as a reference to one of the three mascots of the 2000 Sydney Summer Olympics, Sid the Platypus. *Sid, and the other sloths seen in the Ice Age films, is somewhat of an unique sloth "species" considering he's a combination of both the extinct Ground Sloth and the modern day Tree Sloth, seeing as: ** Sid is smaller and weaker than a Ground Sloth, but larger than a Tree Sloth. Ground Sloths were also too heavy to climb trees while Sid is able to climb quite easily and, like a Tree Sloth, is even seen in certain "Tree Sloth positions" (like hanging from a tree partially upside down). **His hands and feet have long claws, like a Tree Sloth's, but hold more fingers/claws like a Ground Sloth. (Modern day Tree Sloths tend to have either two or three fingers per hand whereas Sid has four). **His tail is also longer than a Tree Sloth but shorter than a Ground Sloth. **While Sid's face mostly resembles the Tree Sloth, with a somewhat elongated muzzle, similar to the Ground Sloth. *In Ice Age: The Meltdown, Sid sang "If your species will continue clap you hands!", and he was the only one that clapped, and, the only species that survived. There are still sloths today. *Several inaccuracies occur with Sid´s, and overall, the ground-sloth species. According to all known ground sloth fossils: **Ground sloths were actually 10-15 feet in length and weighed up to 6 tons. **They also had extremely large paws, with claws and paws stronger and longer than any saber-toothed tiger. **Critics continually point out that Diego is always seen, someway or another, "harassing" Sid. Though in reality, a ground-sloth could have easily killed a saber like Diego. **(All of which lead back to the previous point, that Sid also resembles the Tree Sloth not more than the Ground Sloth) *Most present day sloths hold a green or algea color as the grooves and pits in their fur hold different types of fungi, helping them camouflage. A trait Sid seems to have, as he stated "I turn brown when the fungus in my fur dries out" in the first film. *Sid can make fire, and is possibly rumored towards distant sloths all over the climate that he is king of fire. *Before Ellie came along, Sid was the main caring and providing member of the group. *Sid's greatest strength is his enormous heart and soul towards others who are doubtful, feeling down or lost. *Though usually the goofy, comic relief, the director claims it was always his intent to have Sid be the insightful character (lacking in common sense but full of intuition towards his friends' lives). *Sid seems to forgive his family as shown in Ice Age 4 trailer. *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' is where Sid's family makes their first apperance in any of the Ice Age movies. Gallery :For the full gallery, see Sid/Gallery Iceage14.jpg Sid,Carl,Frank.jpg|sid screaming and running Sid and his grandmother1.jpg|Sid and his grandmother. Sid acting like Captain Gutt.png|Sid showing the Hyraxs from Ice Age 4 evil Captain Gutt Granny scared of Scrat.png|Sid with Granny and Scrat Sid with his kids.png Sid.png References Category:Featured Category:Characters in Ice Age Category:Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Characters in Surviving Sid Category:Sloths Category:Mammals Category:Male